memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Niner
I realize this is a new area (fan terminology), and a slope some might not want to go down, but I like the idea behind it. Is anyone strongly opposed to the page's existence (maybe discussion here can spare us a VfD)? One thing I'd like is a source of some kind, but when you're talking about fan terms I guess there's no "credible" or "authoritative" source to consult - that's what Memory Alpha is for. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 10:11, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Why not, there is already a Trekkie article. Maybe a single Fan of Star Trek page could be created, instead off seperate articles, about what a fan is or how they are called. -- Q 11:45, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Impact of Niners within the Fan Community Is it just me or does the second half of this article seem to be laced with agenda: :"...thus the tone of discussion there has largely been fixed in favor of Deep Space Nine" :"...with the moderators--if there even were any--doing little or nothing in response" :"...with whom they could discuss Star Trek with like-minded individuals without fear of being maliciously attacked" ---- I don't often read the StarTrek.com bulletin boards let alone post on them, mostly for the situations described in this article but I can't help but think that criticism of those boards has little place on Memory Alpha. I don't know, maybe I'm way off, any thoughts? - F8street 12:55, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :This is the most insane article I've ever read. A page about discussion boards? Its incredibly biased to say the least. I know the creator isn't a fan of DS9, but this is too much. Besides, I consider myself (and know of many people) a fan of all the Trek series -- Tough Little Ship 17:45, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::I agree with both of the above - biased criticism shouldn't be part of an encyclopedia, and this article is just full of NPOV statements. If we removed all of that, the remaining part would be a definition of the term "Niner", which should be merged to the Trekkie article or, as suggested above, combined with that on a page about fandom as a whole. We don't need this type of article for every self-defined subset of Trek fandom. -- Cid Highwind 22:39, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :::That's the funniest thing I've ever read! Although it would have much better if the author had simply wrote "I don't like DS9". They're in the minority I'm afraid. Can we get rid of this? Its completely pointless. -- When it rains... it pours 18:53, 27 May 2006 (UTC) What happened? That entire section seems to have disappeared from the page... Hmm, someone should probably re-write it from a proper POV; I'd do it myself, but (in addition to never having been to a fan board) I'd be equally biased in favor of DS9 as the original author was against it. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:37, 27 May 2006 (UTC)